Brenda's Secret
by SOGH1963
Summary: All the men in Port Charles are thrilled that the sexy Brenda Barrett is back. But when she has a secret that could get them all killed, will their reaction to her return change? I do NOT own General Hospital or any of it's characters.


_**Brenda's Secret**_

**Summary:** All the men in Port Charles are thrilled the sexy Brenda Barrett is coming back, but when she has an explosive secret that can get them killed will their reaction to her coming back change?

Chapter 1: What A Mad World

Brenda walked into her hotel room to see Suzanne sitting on the couch reading the newspaper. Suzanne looked up to see Brenda standing there. "What are you doing here?" asked Brenda. Suzanne looked at her "What you're not happy to see me?" asked Suzanne with hurt in every word. "You know that's not what I meant" said Brenda. They both laughed until Brenda just instantly stopped and looked at the cover of the newspaper. Suzanne noticed that something was wrong and when she asked Brenda what the matter was, Brenda didn't say a word. Brenda was so into reading the paper. "Brenda. You hate reading the paper. What's wrong?" asked Suzanne. Brenda still didn't say a word. Suzanne was now frustrated that Brenda wasn't even listening to her that she grabbed the newspaper out of Brenda's hands, giving Brenda a paper cut. Brenda went to get a band aid and as she wrapped it around her index finger she said with anger "What did you that for?" Suzanne looked at Brenda and said "What is up? You never read the paper, but you were so pulled into it." Brenda showed Suzanne the front page. "Oh ya. Professional hit man pushes artist to his death. Apparently Jason Morgan was the man who pushed Franco to his death" said Suzanne. Brenda slumped down onto the couch. "Okay I insist you tell me why you are so worried. What is with Jason and Franco that has you worried sick?" asked Suzanne in a demanding voice. "When do I get my vacation?" asked Brenda. "Cleverly avoiding my question, but you can go away tomorrow. Where are you planning on going? Hawaii? Florida? Puerto Rico?" asked Suzanne. "Port Charles" said Brenda. Suzanne looked at her like she was crazy. Why would a model go to Port Charles, besides it being the last place she came from. Brenda could go anywhere in the world and she chooses Port Charles. It has to have something to do with the article in the newspaper.

Suzanne said "What a mad world. Artists and models are never safe because of mobsters. Speaking of your trip. Will you be taking your fiancée, Murphy?" asked Suzanne. "I don't know. I guess if he comes back from doing his movie, then I will. I can't put off this vacation. I need to go ASAP" said Brenda. Just then the door flung open and Murphy walked in and gave Brenda a kiss on the cheek. "Movie is finished!" he said excitedly. Suzanne left to give the lovebirds some privacy and Brenda asked Murphy if he would like to go to Port Charles with her. He agreed. He loved that he was going on vacation with her. He picked up the newspaper and read the cover page. "What a mad world" he said. Brenda looked depressed. She didn't know whether to tell Murphy about her past with Jason. He wasn't too thrilled that Jason could kill an artist with no reason. She decided against telling him… at least until Murphy met Jason. Maybe if Murphy met Jason, he would get to like Jason. It really was a mad world. Brenda knew Jason for years and she knew that Jason wouldn't kill anybody unless he or someone he loved was in danger. How could they say Jason killed Franco for no reason.

Chapter 2: I Can't Wait

The next day Murphy arrived at Brenda's hotel room with his suitcases, he gave her a kiss, and told her that his private jet was waiting to take them to Port Charles. Just then he noticed that she was wearing a black dress. He told her that she looked great and she told him that she couldn't wait for him to see her town. She went into her bedroom and grabbed her suitcases and headed for the private jet.

On the jet, Murphy was asking Brenda about what to expect from Port Charles. Brenda looked at him and said "Drama. Lots and lots of drama. I should probably warn you about all the people. They either like me or hate me. I can't wait for you to meet everyone and I know that they will be happy to meet you." Murphy looked at Brenda as if he was trying to read her mind. When he asked her what was wrong, she didn't say a word. She just looked out the window at the white, puffy clouds below them. She then turned and focused on the phone. Murphy automatically noticed where Brenda was gazing and told her that if she wanted to use the phone she could. She picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hey. It's me. Brenda. I just wanted to let you know that I'm landing in about ½ an hour. I'll see you then. Oh by the way if you can tell everyone to meet at your house because I have a big surprise announcement." Brenda paused for a moment and said "Great thanks. See you then." Murphy smiled at her and then she smiled back. "Who were you calling?" asked Murphy. Brenda said "It was Robin. You remember her from Africa." He nodded. He remembered. When they were in Africa, they were just dating. But now in Port Charles they were engaged to be married.

Murphy kept asking questions about her friends and how they would act if she were in any danger. Brenda thought it was strange that Murphy would ask about what would happen if she was in danger, but once again she cleverly avoided mentioning what Sonny and Jason would do. In fact she avoided mentioning Sonny and Jason at all. She didn't know how Murphy would react if he knew that Brenda was involved with mobsters at a certain time of her life.

The pilot came on the speakers and said "We will be landing in Port Charles Airport in 10 minutes." Brenda and Murphy looked at each other and he said "I was wondering. If you want we can get married in Port Charles. I mean you have your friends here and they obviously mean so much to you. I would hate for you get married without your friends there." Brenda looked at him and smiled. "Thanks for making this the most special occasion ever" said Brenda with tears of joy in her eyes. Just then, the phone rang. Murphy answered it "Uh huh… Ya… I understand, I'll be there as soon as I can." Brenda looked at him with disappointment in her eyes. "What was that about?" asked Brenda. "The movie premiere. They apparently need the star there. I have to leave as soon as possible. I know you're disappointed and I'm so sorry" he said. Brenda told him that she understood and that he would understand if she had to leave suddenly. "I will help you unload the luggage and then I have to head back to Italy.

They landed. Murphy helped Brenda out of the plane and then went to go collect the luggage. They turned around and had the way blocked by several people.

Chapter 3: Port Charles. A Town of Surprises

Brenda dropped her luggage and ran up to them giving all of them hugs. "What are you guys doing here?" asked Brenda. Murphy looked lost. He was in a strange town and he had no idea why his fiancée was hugging a bunch of "random" people. Brenda went back to Murphy and wrapped her arm around him. As she pointed to each person she said "Murphy. These are my friends Robin, Jax, Sonny, Jason. And this is my family… well surrogate family. Edward, Monica, Tracy, Brook Lynn, and Mya. They are Quartermaines. The head family of the town." They all looked at her and then at Murphy. "Guys. This is Murphy Sinclair. He's a movie star and my fiancée." All of them ran up to Murphy and Brenda to congratulate them… all except for Jason, Sonny and Jax. They knew Brenda has not had luck with marriage and they felt no need to assume this time would be any different, but yet again Port Charles is a town of surprises.

After all of them congratulated them, Brenda looked at Jason, Sonny and Jax. She said "What no congratulations from my men." Murphy looked at her with confusion. Her men? He was her MAN. Jason, Sonny and Jax then walked up to her and gave a very unenthusiastic congratulations. She looked them in the eye and she knew that they wanted her. To her surprise, the man who never really wanted her was the one who actually looked the most like he wanted her. They were all looking forward to hearing the love stories of Murphy and Brenda, but Murphy told them that they would have to hear the stories from Brenda because he had to go back to Italy. He stepped on the steps of the plane and they all waved good-bye to him and Robin said that Brenda had to stay with her. Brenda was so excited to meet Emma and Patrick.

Robin walked in and couldn't believe what she saw. There on the couch was Lisa and Patrick kissing. If Robin hadn't walked in when she did, who knows what they would have done next. Robin walked in and slammed the door. The sound of the door slamming made them immediately stop and focus their attention to the door. Robin was standing there with tears building up in her eyes. "Where's Emma?" asked Robin. "In her room playing with the sitter" said Patrick cluing in to what he had done. Robin told Brenda to follow her. Brenda followed Robin into Emma's bedroom. Robin introduced Brenda and Emma to each other. Emma took Brenda's arm and sat her down. Brenda started to play with the blocks and Robin looked at Brenda. Brenda nodded approvingly. Robin walked out of the room where she found Patrick. Robin started yelling at Patrick and he just kept apologizing. After 5 minutes of fighting Emma ran out to them and hugged Robin's leg and started to cry. Robin picked Emma up and took her back into her room and put her down for her nap. When Robin came out of the room, Patrick had his suitcases and told Robin that he was leaving. He picked up his suitcases and headed out. Brenda walked out and said "Port Charles. You got to love the surprises it holds. Are you okay?" Robin looked at her and then gave her a hug. Robin just let the tears pour out of her eyes as Brenda was trying to comfort her. The phone rang and Robin went to answer it. It was the hospital and they were telling her that she had to come in. Robin told the sitter that she had to go into work and then offered to drop Brenda off at the finest restaurant in all of town. Brenda agreed. Robin dropped Brenda off outside the Metro Court Hotel. "4th floor" Robin called out to Brenda. Brenda walked in the doors and Robin drove off.

Chapter 4: Whoa. Cool It!

Brenda got into the elevator where she ran into Jax. Jax asked her what she was doing here and she said that she was going to the restaurant. He told her that he owns it and he was headed there as well. Just then the elevator doors opened on the 4th floor and Jax escorted Brenda out of the elevator and took her to the bar.

Jax sat down next to her and they started up a conversation. He was asking her about what her life was like in Italy. She told him about ASEC and Cartullo. Then she asked him about his life Port Charles. As she was asking him, Carly showed up and started insulting Brenda. Brenda tried to fight back, but Carly wouldn't let her get a word in otherwise. Jax just watched looking for the best time to step in.

Despite Carly yelling out accusations and words of hatred, Jax yelled over her words. He said "Whoa. Cool it Carly. Brenda and I were just catching up." Carly looked at Jax, then at Brenda, then at Jax again. "I have to cool it! You're the one who was doing some pretty friendly catching up. I just can't believe you Jax!" she said with hurt in her voice and then she turned and glared at Brenda and said "You… You… You're going to pay for this. Don't you dare even think about going after Jason or Sonny! You better get on a plane and head back to Italy. You're not wanted or needed in Port Charles." Brenda raised her hand as if she were a school girl asking the teacher a question. Carly nodded to Brenda. "If you don't mind my asking. Why do I have to stay away from Jason and Sonny?" asked Brenda sarcastically. Carly glared at her with dagger eyes. "By the way Carly. You don't have to worry about me stealing any of the men in your life because I have a fiancée. I'm sure you've heard of him. Murphy Sinclair. The international actor" she said. She was trying to kill the dagger eyes that Carly was giving her, but it wasn't working. "Oh ya. I know Murphy Sinclair. The actor who can't act if his life depended on it" Carly said happily. Brenda immediately jumped to Murphy's defense.

Once Carly and Brenda's fight went beyond words and into a physical catfight, Jax shouted "Cool it girls! Honestly, I know you two never got along. But Brenda's only here for a couple of weeks and then she's gone. Can you guys get along?" Carly and Brenda looked at each other and agreed to try to get along, but neither one was making any promises for long term results. Jax was able to accept that, just as long as they didn't fight for the time Brenda was in town.

Carly and Brenda decided to prove to Jax that they could get along or at least set aside their differences for the time being by hugging each other. Brenda was facing Jax. Jax noticed that Brenda was sincere about trying to get along, but Brenda had another look on her face. There in the window behind Jax was the artist Franco. Franco gave a royalty wave. Brenda immediately stopped hugging Carly and said "I have to go." Brenda grabbed her purse and ran out of the restaurant as if there was a fire inside.

Jax walked over to Carly and they looked at each other with confusion in their eyes. "What was that?" asked Carly. "I don't know. I thought you two were really getting along or at least planning on trying. She ran out and she seemed spooked" said a worried Jax. "Well I do spook a lot of people" said Carly jokingly. "But can we forget about Brenda" Carly said, more serious this time. Jax agreed. They bumped into Olivia- literally. Olivia had something else on her mind. Her boyfriend had just been shot and he was fighting for his life. Carly knew about this situation so she told Olivia to take off. Olivia ran out of there.

Chapter 5: Should I Tell Him?

Sonny was sitting on his couch drinking some wine. He was upset because he didn't know how to stop Michael from fighting. Sonny knew that Michael would end up in serious trouble. He was already sent to Pentonville for killing Claudia, now he was getting into fights during his community service. There was no way of getting through to Michael. Just then the door knocked. Milo opened the door to find a gorgeous brunette standing there asking for Sonny. Milo began flirting with her, when Sonny came to the door telling Milo to stop flirting with his ex Brenda Barrett. Milo looked at Sonny and Brenda with a look of embarrassment on his face. He apologized and left as Sonny welcomed her in and they went to sit on the couch.

Sonny offered her wine and she broke down in tears. Sonny thought that she was upset, but only she knew that it was tears of fear. Franco knew she was in Port Charles and he's been trying to get in contact with her for years. She feared for her life. She knew that Franco's art was a representation of _death_. If he caught her, she would have no choice but to be his next masterpiece. Sonny walked over to Brenda and hugged her. He asked her what was up. Brenda paused for a moment. She was trying to decide whether to tell him about Franco. Then she said "Carly. Carly is the problem. I went to the Metro Court Restaurant. I ran into Jax. We were having a conversation and she accused me of trying to steal you and Jason from her. I know it shouldn't be a shock coming from Carly, but when she told me that I wasn't wanted here in Port Charles it got to me. I know I shouldn't listen to Carly, but it's always been hard for me to ignore people's insults" she said with tears streaming down her face. Sonny had some calm soothing words that made Brenda feel better.

Sonny told Brenda that he wanted to cook a meal for her. She asked if she could help, but he said that she had to sit down on the couch and relax because this was his wedding present for her. She had been with Sonny long enough to know that there was no point in arguing with him.

Brenda could smell the food and it smelled great. She couldn't wait to taste it. Brenda walked to the window to take in the Port Charles view. As she was staring out the window, she noticed a man waving a royalty wave. The man was walking toward the window. As he came closer and closer to the window, Brenda realized who it was. It was FRANCO! She became really scared because Franco was following her every move. She decided to run off. "Sonny. I got to go." She called out to the kitchen. She picked up her purse and ran out the door. Sonny came into the living room, only to find out that Brenda had left and that the room was completely empty. Sonny had to admit that he was upset that Brenda had taken off before trying his delicious meal and that it was kind of weird that Brenda would have taken off in the first place. Sonny looked around to see if there were anything that would spook Brenda into leaving, but he found nothing. He then realized that maybe she wasn't telling him the truth when she burst into tears moments earlier.

Moments later Carly and Jax showed up asking Sonny if Brenda came to see him. He said that she did and she ran out of the house as if it were on fire. Jax and Carly said that she did that at the Metro Court as well. The three of them sat there trying to figure out what was up with Brenda, but they came up with nothing.

Chapter 6: What's Wrong?

Jason was sitting alone on the couch. He was so lonely since Sam went to Florida with Alexis, Molly and Kristina. She thought it would be fun to go on a family vacation and it was the first time that Alexis was actually reaching out to her. Sam was coming back later that day. Jason just wanted some company- Brenda would be nice. Just then there was a knock at the door and Jason went to go answer it.

There in the doorway was Brenda. She needed someone to talk to and Jason, who was still lonely, was willing to listen. She thought that if she told Jason about Franco following her, that he would stop. So she came out and told him everything- well almost everything. She left out one little piece of crucial information. Jason told her that he was following her to get to him and that he would put bodyguards on her as soon as possible. Brenda had it. Every time she was in Port Charles, she needed bodyguards. She thought that maybe the insanity went down, but it just spiked up. Jason told her to watch her back and she gave him a "thanks for the warning" hug. She looked out the window and there she saw it. It was Franco giving her a royalty wave. She pulled away from Jason's grasp and tried to head out the door, but Jason stopped her. "What's wrong?" he asked. He was worried. He'd never seen Brenda this worried. She just looked at him with shock in her eyes and immediately he said "It was Franco wasn't it?" She nodded yes. Jason told her that she can't leave with Franco out there so she went to go sit on the couch.

Jason didn't understand why Franco was so obsessed with Brenda. They never really were romantically entangled. They weren't even that close. He didn't understand it until Brenda told him the secret. Franco was her big brother and that she ran away because he was crazy. Jason looked at her confused. "So does that mean that Julia isn't your sister?" asked Jason with more confusion in his voice than in his eyes. "She's my older sister and Franco's. She ran away when I was 10 years old. I knew where she had went which is more than my mom could say. When I had the chance to run, I came to her. I came to Port Charles" Brenda said. She told Jason that she didn't know how to get Franco off her back and Jason came up with an idea. "I'm going to take you outside in the alley way. I'm going to hold a gun to your head. All you have to do is yell 'please don't kill me.' Got it?" asked Jason. "Got it, but Jason what if someone else comes and they think you're actually going to kill me? Jason what if they call the cops? I don't want you getting arrested" she said. "Confession time. Even if someone calls the cops, I won't get arrested because I'm working with the cops to catch Franco" said Jason. Brenda looked at Jason with shock in her eyes. "You working with the cops? I never thought I'd live to see the day" said Brenda. "It's only for this one case." Jason said. Brenda tried hard not to laugh. She never thought Jason would work with cops under any circumstances. "Do you honestly think that he will come and try to save me?" asked Brenda. "A big brother always protects his little sister. No matter what he does for a living" said Jason.

Jason and Brenda went through with their plan, but things didn't work as planned. Franco never showed up and then they heard sirens. Just then Lucky came into the alley way. "Oh it's only you. I hope that you are doing this to catch Franco otherwise I'm going to have to arrest you." Jason looked at Lucky and said "Lucky, if I was actually trying to kill Brenda. I would have ran already." Jason explained everything and Lucky wished Jason luck and took off. Brenda apologized to Jason and then she went to Robin's.

Chapter 7: Hey Sis

Brenda knocked on the door and the babysitter came to answer it. "Hey Brenda" she said. Brenda told the babysitter that she could watch Emma. The babysitter said that Emma was taking a nap and she walked out of the door. She went to go check on Emma and she was sound asleep. Brenda walked out of the room and into the kitchen to get some food.

She grabbed some fruit and went to go sit on the couch. She had just gotten comfortable when Emma started crying. It wasn't your typical toddler cry. It was more of a scream for help. Brenda ran into Emma's room and then came to a complete halt at the door. She couldn't believe it. There, standing above Emma, was Franco. "Get away from her Bobby!" she demanded. He looked at her with hurt in his eyes. "Hey sis. Nice to see you too. How's life been?" Franco asked. "I mean it Bobby. If you hurt that little girl I will kill you myself. Now leave or I'll call Jason" Brenda said trying to sound tough, but inside she was vulnerable. "Do it. Call Jason" Franco said. Brenda grabbed the phone and called Jason. Brenda told Jason that Franco was at Robin's. Jason hung up the phone and headed out to Robin's.

Moments later, Jason showed up at Robin's. He found it empty. He started calling out for Brenda and Franco. No one answered. Just then he heard Emma crying so he ran in to get her. He stopped for a moment at the door as he looked shocked. He went over to Emma's crib, picked her up and started to rock her. He was freaked out. There on the ground in front of Emma's crib was Brenda Barrett. She was posed the way Franco always poses the bodies and she had a chalk outline around her. Jason got a call from Sam. She said that she was back from Florida. She asked when he would be home and he said that he had to wait at Robin's until she gets home because Emma was left alone. Sam told Jason that she would be at her apartment. Jason hung up the phone.

Ten minutes later, Robin came home and Jason explained everything and Robin freaked out. "As far as I know Emma was in no danger whatsoever" Jason said. Robin took Emma into her arms and told Jason to go home and be careful. Jason ran out. He knew that Brenda was not dead. This is how Franco plays his games. He makes Jason give up on the people so that he can kill them. Jason went to go see Sam. If Franco was after Brenda, then he would be after Sam for sure.

Jason pulled into Sam's apartment parking lot and quickly ran to the elevator. Jason pushed the button for the 7th floor. Once the elevator stopped at the 7th floor, Jason ran to Sam's apartment. He knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again, this time louder. No answer. He knocked again and screamed her name. No answer. He went to the plant where Sam kept a spare key. He picked up the key, opened the door and walked into the house. It was empty. Sam was nowhere to be found. Jason saw an envelope on the table. He opened it. It was a DVD. He put it in the DVD player and watched it. It was hard to tell what was going on. It was Franco. He was tying Brenda to a bomb and he heard her say "Jason I'm alive. You have to come save me." Jason couldn't believe it. Jason was about to go save Brenda when the DVD showed a split screen of Sam and Brenda and the text said 'YOU CHOOSE!' He knew he had to save his girlfriend so he set out to find her. He was hoping that he would be able to save both women because he had a special relationship with each of them.

Chapter 8: I Was Played Again

Jason went out to try to find any clues as to where Sam or Brenda might be. He searched everywhere high and low and he came up with nothing. Jason replayed the DVD. He recognized the building Brenda was in. It was about 15 miles north. He thought about the first time that Franco kidnapped LuLu and Sam. He had them equally placed on opposites sides of the starting point. The first time around, the starting point was Franco's art studio. This time it's Sam's apartment. Jason got in his car and headed 15 miles south of Sam's apartment.

2 minutes later, he arrived at an abandoned cabin. Jason knew that he was in Queen's Point. Queen's Point was a suburb of Port Charles. Jason walked in to find the living room completely empty. There was no furniture. He walked around the cabin hoping to find Sam. All the rooms were completely empty.

Jason was about to give up when he came to a locked room. He burst open the door to find Sam strapped to a chair and he mouth taped shut. Jason walked up to her and she frantically shook her head no. Jason wondered why, then he realized that the bomb was going to go off in 5 seconds. Jason ducked and looked at Sam. Sam looked at him. She was trying so hard to fight back tears. 5,4,3,2,1… Where's the KABOOM? It was just like the first time Franco kidnapped Sam. He made it that her bomb didn't go off. Just then Jason thought that if it was like his old kidnapping, then Brenda's bomb would've gone off. He grabbed Sam and they headed off on his motorcycle. They headed to the building where Brenda was supposed to be. "Rats. I knew I shouldn't have used the new bomb models" came a voice. Jason followed the sound of the voice to see who it was.

He found Franco sitting there reading bomb model instructions. Jason pulled out a gun and pointed it at Franco. Franco looked at Jason and then at Brenda and said "I love you little sis." Jason shot Franco dead. Jason looked at Franco and then at Brenda. He just kept apologizing to Brenda. Just then the door burst open and Jason looked shocked. "I thought you were waiting outside" Jason said.

"Is everything okay? I heard gunshots. I thought someone was shooting at you" said Sam as she went and gave Jason a hug. She was shaking because of the shock that she was in. "It's okay. I shot Franco. I'm fine" said Jason trying to calm Sam down. Jason introduced Brenda and Sam to each other and said that they should get out of the building before anyone finds out. Brenda told Jason that she understood why Jason killed Franco. Brenda understood that Franco was insane and he proved it when he kidnapped his little sister and Sam and tied them both to bombs and then thinking that it was actually going to blow up, he sat in the very building that was supposed to blow up. Sam was confused and Jason explained everything.

The tree of them walked out of the building and headed for Jason's motorcycle.

Chapter 9: Port Charles Is Crazy, But It's Home

Sam had to thank Jason for saving her life again for the second time. Alexis drove by and stopped as she saw her eldest daughter standing there. She told Sam to get in the car. Sam was unsure of whether to get in the car, but Jason told her to go home and process what happened. Sam got into Alexis' car and they drove off while Jason and Brenda walked over to his motorcycle.

Jason was about to get on the motorcycle when Brenda stopped him. "I have to thank you for saving me from death's doors for the second time" said Brenda. Jason looked at her with confusion in his eyes. "You don't remember when you were working as a janitor on the night shift do you?" asked Brenda. "Brenda. I remember. It was an interesting job. The two moments that I always remember are the shootout in the ER and the exploding ambulance. That poor woman was presumed dead and then they found out she was alive. It was amazing. I pulled the woman out of the burning ambulance and I put out the flames. It was a reflex I guess…" Jason looked at Brenda and she had a smile on her face. "I know what you did for that woman. You were a real hero" said Brenda. "Wait that woman was you?" asked Jason. He was so confused. "Ya. I can't believe you didn't notice me trying to follow you around the hospital. I was trying to thank you, but the doctors and nurses kept stopping me" Brenda said. Jason helped Brenda onto the motorcycle and they rode off back to Robin's.

When they arrived at Robin's, Robin and Emma were thrilled to see Brenda back and okay. Jason left. Brenda told Robin that Jason had saved her from death's door more than once. "Port Charles is crazy, but it's home" said Brenda. Robin agreed. Brenda told Robin that she had to go back to Italy. She couldn't handle the craziness anymore. She called Murphy and he said that he would send the jet for her.

The next day Brenda had her things packed and she was waiting for the jet. Robin and Emma were there with her. The jet arrived and Emma, Robin and Brenda shred a good-bye and Brenda promised that she would come back soon. Brenda got on the jet and waved good-bye from the window.

Chapter 10: This Time Was Supposed To Be Different

Back in Italy, Murphy was asking her how her stay was. She looked at him and said "Port Charles may be crazy, but it's home." She missed Port Charles, but she had a life in Italy now. She vowed to Suzanne that she would make more time to go back. Suzanne told her that it could be arranged. Suzanne walked out to give Murphy and Brenda some time alone. Brenda and Murphy were giving each other a hug, when Suzanne walked in. "I forgot my…" she stopped abruptly and ran over to Brenda and Murphy. She pulled Murphy away from Brenda. Brenda didn't understand why Suzanne did that until she saw it. Murphy had a knife in his hands. Security came to get Murphy. They were dragging him out when he said "Can you give me one minute?" They stopped dragging him, but still held onto him. Brenda looked at him with disappointment in her eyes. "Ya. I wanted you dead. I didn't actually have to come back to Italy for the premiere. The phone call that I got. It was Franco. I knew it would be best if your big brother tried to kill you, but he failed big time. I knew that if I wanted it done right, I would have to do it myself. There was no way anyone was supposed to be more popular than me and you were that one thing standing in the way of my popularity. I had to get rid of you" Murphy said laughing hysterically. The guards dragged him out and Brenda started to have tears stream down her face. "I really thought that this time would be different. But I guess not." Suzanne gave her a hug and told her to go back to Port Charles. She needed to get out of Italy for a bit longer.

Brenda called Robin and told her that she would be coming back. "Don't get me wrong. I want you to come back. But you just left and now your coming back. Why? What happened?" asked Robin's voice. Brenda told her "This time was supposed to be different. I can't believe I actually thought that would be true. Murphy tried to kill me and he was the one that set Franco loose on me. I just need to come back to my crazy, drama filled home" said Brenda. Tears were streaming down her face with every word she said. She told Suzanne that she could come and Suzanne agreed. Brenda went to pack her things and Suzanne booked a flight for two. Suzanne then left to get her things packed.

Moments later Suzanne came back to Brenda's hotel room and they headed out the door. Port Charles and Italy were never going to be the same again for Brenda, but she agreed to make the most out of this trip. She would let Jason put guards on her this time if he wanted. With all the things that were happening to her recently, she didn't want to take any chances.


End file.
